Always There In You
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Sequel to 'Broken'; Hallie and Nate have been together for five months; when an old face returns and tradgedy strikes; will there relationship last the road which follows? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm re-writing this chapter because I figured that I could probably do better. XD. **

**Sequel to 'Broken'.**

**I still don't own anything you recognise…..Even after all this time**.

_I remember every look upon your face.  
The way you roll your eyes the way you taste you make it hard for breathing.  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
I think of you and everything's okay,  
I'm finally now believing…  
_

Operational Psychologist Nate Getz woke to the smell of garlic bread wafting through his small apartment. His brown eyes blinked a few times before his brain realised that it was still dark out.

He slowly sat up; the deep blue sheet falling down into a pool in his lap .He looked around and saw that his girlfriend of five months, Hallie McKenzie wasn't laying next to him like she usually was.

He let out a small sigh and rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes; carefully climbing out of the bed and walking into the kitchen where the dark brown haired girl was standing at the counter eating piece after piece of the garlic bread.

"What are you doing awake? It's—" He looked at the time on the microwave "—Two in the morning" He mumbled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a small kiss into the curve of her neck.

"Eating" Hallie replied shortly, continuing to eat the food on the white ceramic plate.

Nate raised an eyebrow and stepped away from her, moving to the other side of the counter and looking at her before looking at the food "But why?"

Hallie finally looked at her boyfriend, her eyebrow raised and her hand half-way up to her mouth "Because I'm hungry" She said slowly; placing the food into her mouth and looking away from him.

Nate nodded slowly and let out a small yawn "Come on. We've got work in a few hours" He said as he placed his hand on her own and rubbed a thumb across the top of it.

The younger woman shook her head "You go. I've got some things to sort out first" Smiled a reassuring smile at him as he narrowed his eyes "Anything I can help with?" He asked.

Hallie shook her head "its okay. Go back to bed, catch up on some sleep before we're thrown into the deep end when we get to work" She smiled gently at the other man as he gave her a worried look.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few" He walked over to her and planted a light kiss on her head before walking back into the room from where he came.

Hallie breathed out a sigh of relief and continued eating her garlic bread; an unconscious hand rubbing her stomach slightly as she smiled to herself.

She wondered if she should tell her partner if she was expecting; but it was then she realised that she didn't want to be fussed over, treated differently because she was pregnant. She didn't want to be left out of missions and treaded lightly around, to be stuck in the office. So she decided that she would only tell Nate when she was positive she couldn't hide it anymore. She knew that she would probably regret it later on down the track; but for now, it was her little secret.

Hallie turned off the kitchen light and walked back into her bedroom; climbing under the sheets and feeling Nate instinctively wrap his arms around her in a protective manner. It was almost like he knew that it was something that would keep her nightmares away.

"Is everything okay with you?" He mumbled into her neck as he gave her head a quick kiss.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect" She smiled as she curled up into his side; and she couldn't be more positive about that.

"Oh come on! You know I know that you know" Hallie called out to her friend and colleague Sam Hanna as she and

G Callen walked down the stairs and into the bull pen.  
Sam laughed "I don't know that you know but now I obviously do know that you know" He replied as he leaned back in his chair and smirked at the raised eyebrow his best friend was giving him. 

"You two have serious problems" G stated in a matter-of-factly tone as he sat in his chair behind his desk and leaned forward.  
Hallie poked out her tongue and crossed her arms "So how long have you known?" She asked, leaning against the desk.  
"Few months" Shrugged Sam as a loud whistle came down from the second landing. 

The three agents stood up and walked over to the stairs from which two had just come from. Hallie looked around behind her and narrowed her eyes "Anyone seen Kensi?" She asked, walking up the stairs slowly with her head still looking behind her.  
G shook his head "Nope. Think she has the day off" He said as they walked into the operations room and stood in front of the screen.  
"Lucky cow" Hallie mumbled as Director Vance appeared on the screen; his face in a scowling manner. 

"Agents" He greeted in his usual professional demeanor.  
Hallie gave a small wave as she traced her bottom lip with her thumb nail. She looked to her right as Nate walked in with Hetty; the two didn't smile at each other, but the two of them knew that whatever they were thinking, they were thinking of each other.

"Agent McKenzie. Do you know a man named Kingston Myers?" Leon asked Hallie as her eyes narrowed.  
Hallie tried to keep her heart from thumping out her chest "Yeah. I do. Why?"

Leon looked at her "He was killed in a hit-and-run this morning. Now, I've asked LAPD to hand the case over to NCIS because I knew that you would like to investigate his death" He explained.  
Hallie looked down and swallowed the large lump which was forming in her throat "Does Jennifer know?" She asked as she looked back up; not daring to look at the team, knowing what she will see if she looks at them and, especially Nate.  
"Yes. She does." Leon looked at Hallie with sympathy "I'm sorry Agent McKenzie" 

Hallie nodded "Yeah. Me too" She said as she blinked away tears. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room; knowing that at any moment Nate would be by her side once again helping her.  
She sat on one of the window sills and started to cry; her head resting on the window as tears fell.  
Nate came and sat next to her; not touching her, knowing that she would need her space. But he was ready to listen to her whenever she wanted to talk. 

"How did you know Kingston?" Nate asked in a gentle voice.  
Hallie tightly closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in "We used to go to school together. He um, he used to hang out with me at lunch times and we were in the same English class. I dated his friend at one stage" She explained.

"Were you close?" Nate continued.  
Hallie nodded "Yeah. I was best man at his wedding—" She gave a laugh "—He used to drive me home every night after school and we used to hang out at weekends. He was almost my best male friend" She smiled.  
"Almost?" Nate quizzed.  
Hallie choked back a sob "Yeah. You were my first" She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her; allowing her to cry as he gently rubbed her back. 

"It's gonna be okay" He promised.  
And he was going to keep it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to go get a British passport on Saturday. Hmm; it's expensive.  
This chapter is dedicated to my mate Mitchell who passed away a few weeks ago. He told me to always write with my heart and never with my head; no matter how much it doesn't make sense.  
So without further adieu; please enjoy this chapter and review! No flames though please, I don't give them because I don't like to receive them. Xxx  
**

_I am outside.  
And I've been waiting for the sun.  
And with my wide eyes.  
I've seen worlds that don't belong.  
My mouth is dry; with words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why; we live like this.  
Keep me safe inside,  
you're arms like towers.  
Tower over me…_

There was some sort of empty void left inside her; almost as if there was a piece of her which was missing. She rubbed her stomach and looked down; a small smile graced her face as she remembered what she was carrying. _Who_ she was carrying.  
Nate's child. Someone who she loves so much, someone who knew everything about her and never once ran away. Never once turned his head from her in shame. When the nights were long and she felt like she didn't want to wake anymore, he coaxed her to get up and face the day; always promising her that it will be a good day. And when he was around, it always was.

Slowly, Hallie walked up the stairs of her late friend's house and knocked on the door; wrapping her woolen coat tighter around her body. She looked at the beautifully manicured lawn and hoped that she could have something like this one day.  
In a few moments, the door opened to reveal a blonde woman whose eyes were red and bloodshot from the crying "Hallie" She breathed out. 

Hallie nodded and embraced her friend in a hug; one which Jennifer took eagerly "I'm so sorry" The younger woman whispered as the blonde woman nodded.  
"Come in" Jennifer let go of Hallie and opened the door further to let her into the house.  
Hallie saw the bedroom which she had slept in on many occasions "How're you coping?" she asked as they took a seat on the couch. 

"I just-I can't believe it Hallie. I mean, Kingston was such a great husband. And he's a great father—" Jennifer looked behind her shoulder and out on the back verandah where her three year old daughter was playing sadly with her dolls "—Amber is so; she keeps asking where her dad is. I don't know what to tell her"  
Hallie nodded and wrapped an arm around her friend "Its okay. It's all going to be okay Jen. Do you know why? Because I'm heading this investigation into his death; and I'm going to find out who killed him"

Jennifer smiled a watery smile and hugged her friend; she wiped away her tears and looked at her friend "How's things between you and Nate?" She asked; swallowing deeply and trying to forget about what's occurred.  
"Good. Really good" Hallie replied as she unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jennifer asked as she opened a tin of chocolates which were on the table and started eating them.  
Hallie rose an eyebrow "Tell you what?"  
"That you're pregnant. Hallie, my husband just died. I could do with some good news" Jennifer explained; offering Hallie a chocolate.

The younger woman nodded and bit her bottom lip "Nate doesn't know. And uh, neither does anyone at work"  
"Hallie…" Jennifer warned "…He has a right to know"  
"Yeah. You're right. He does. But not right now" Hallie looked down at her phone as it started ringing; she saw that it was Sam. Hallie threw an apologetic look at Jennifer and stood up "I'll drag Nate's silly ass over here after work; he can have a chat with you if you'd want" 

Jennifer nodded "Yeah. And would he be able to chat with Amber while he's here?"  
Hallie smiled and nodded "Of course" She walked towards the door with her phone in her hand "Look after yourself hey" She said as the two women embraced.

"Remember Hallie. You need to tell him. Because you might not have tomorrow."  
Hallie blew out a breath and bit her bottom lip "I'll tell him when I get back to work"

"What'd you get from her?" G asked as soon as Hallie had sat down; Nate looked over at her from where he was leaning and watched for her response.  
Hallie looked up at him "Nothing. I went over as a friend. I gave her my condolences. What?" She exclaimed as she saw G's look on his face. 

"I don't think you should be on this case" He stated simply.  
Hallie shook her head "Well then stop thinking" She retorted; throwing a look over at Nate. The psychologist got the idea and stood up "Come on Hallie; I want to have a chat to you. Mess around in your head for a bit"  
"Oh is that what you two are calling it these days?" Sam joked as the two of them walked out of the room and into Nate's office. 

As soon as the door was closed, Nate turned to Hallie "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her shyly standing by the door.  
"Um, I uh. Talked to Jennifer and she wants to know if you can talk to her and Amber tonight" Hallie asked as Nate placed a hand on either side of her face and gave her a worried look "You know I will. But that's not everything" 

Hallie placed her hands over his and leaned into his touch "I love you" She whispered. Nate kissed her forehead and rubbed his thumbs up and down her cheeks "Talk to me Hallie" He pleaded as she closed her eyes.  
She bit her lip and kissed the palm of his hand "Nate; please don't hate me for this" She breathed.  
Nate led her over to his chair and sat her in it "I could never hate you" he placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm—" She took a deep breath in and started again "—I'm pregnant"  
Nate's hands dropped lower on her arms as he bowed his head and tried to comprehend what she had just said "What?" He asked when he found his voice again. 

"We're um….I think we're having a baby" Hallie said as she looked up at him; her grey eyes pleading for him to say something encouraging.  
Nate looked at her and smiled "I love you so much" He gave her a longing kiss before lookin back at her "How far?"  
Hallie shrugged "A few months I guess" She said with a smile; feeling like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey Hallie" Nate rested his forehead against his girlfriend's "We're going to be parents" He smiled.  
Hallie nodded and kissed him; wondering what their next move would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm wondering how long it's gonna take for my kettle to boil; is seems to be taking a suspiciously long time—Brought the first season of NCIS: Los Angeles today. ^.^**

_Found myself just the other day.  
In the backyard of a friends place.  
Thinking about you.  
Thinking of the crowd you're in.  
What you're up too where you've been.  
Just thinking.  
You know the clothes that you wear,  
and the color in your hair.  
Shouldn't change you…_

Nate walked into Hetty's office; wringing his hands in front of him nervously "Erm, can I uh, have a word?" He asked as Hetty waved him in.  
He wondered how to ask this without telling her that Hallie was pregnant; he wondered what he should do? He thought about asking her to marry him, but then he realised that she would probably throw the ring back at him—she wasn't really the marrying type. 

"Mr. Getz. What can I do for you?" Hetty asked as he stepped into the office and took a seat in front of the desk.  
Nate wondered where to begin "Um; I was just wondering; say if, rhetorically, Hallie was pregnant; would she have to sit out the cases?"  
Hetty pursed her lips; she had suspected a long time ago that Nate and Hallie's relationship was taking a turn for the better; she was just wondering why Nate felt as if he couldn't tell her about it "Well, it depends really; what you, as a psychologist, thinks. If she's in a state of mind to carry on with the case; light office duties of course" 

"But this _is_ Hallie we're talking about. She won't stay back at the office without a fight" Nate pointed out as he leaned back in the chair.  
Hetty nodded and smiled "Maybe you should talk to her as her boyfriend. Not as her psychologist. Because she may listen to you more if you remind her that it's not just some injury she's trying to toughen up for. That she's doing this as to protect your child" 

Nate nodded before looking up at Hetty "How long have you known?" He asked.  
Hetty smiled at her psychologist before placing her hands in her lap "Hallie's had this type of—look about her lately"  
"She's beautiful" Nate said as he smiled to himself. 

"Indeed she is Mr. Getz. And she's a one-in-a-million girl. Have you thought about making an honest woman of our Miss. McKenzie?" Hetty asked; enjoying seeing this side of Nate.  
Nate shook his head and smirked "Ask her to marry me?" when he got a nod from the smaller woman, he continued "Hetty; do you honestly think that Hallie would accept my marriage proposal?" 

Hetty nodded "I believe she would. You've changed her for the better Nate. Maybe if you asked her, she might accept" She stated, watching for Nate's expression.  
"Maybe I should test the waters first. If she seems okay with it; I'll ask her" Nate stood up and walked towards the door; he stopped halfway before turning back to Hetty "Thanks"  
"Anytime Nate" Hetty smiled as Nate walked out of her office and out into the bull pen where Hallie was rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

He saw that no one else was there so he pulled up and chair and sat beside her "Hey" He greeted as the dark haired woman looked up at him, a smile gracing her face.  
"Afternoon" She replied, placing her pen down on the sheet of paper.  
Nate smiled at her and looked at Sam and Callen's desk "Where are they?" he asked.  
Hallie closed her eyes and opened them again "They're talking to Jennifer. Said I should stay here since I'm too close to the case" She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. 

He motioned to her stomach "And how's uh—" He couldn't fully comprehend that he was going to be a dad. No matter how many times he repeated it in his head, it never seemed any realer.  
Hallie smiled and laughed "Good. Feeling a bit sick but you know" She smiled as Nate placed his hand on her stomach.  
"So I was thinking that I could make an appointment at the doctor's for us; you know, to see how it's going in there" Nate said; not sure if it was something that she wanted. 

Hallie noticed this and laughed "Yeah. Can you please? I mean, I'm not going to have any time since I'm all worked up with this case and all" She said as Nate took his hand away; watching as Sam and Callen walked in.  
"I swear, she's lying out her ass. She knows something" Callen commented.  
Hallie bit down a retort as he said this and watched Nate stand up; "I'll get right on it" He said as he left.

The younger agent turned back to Callen and stated angrily "She's just lost her husband G; and I know her, she wouldn't lie to you guys" she exclaimed.  
Callen looked back at Hallie "You can't tell if someone is lying or not just because you know them. You weren't there, you can't say that she wasn't hiding something if you weren't the one questioning her" He explained.  
Hallie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair "She's not hiding anything Callen. I know that for a fact" She stood up abruptly and walked up the stairs and into the small fitness area where a boxing bag was placed. She took off her jacket and threw it on the ground; frustration and morning sickness filling her mind and body. 

"Everything okay?" Hetty asked as she walked over to the small agent. Hallie, in her eyes, looked like a child as her bottom lip trembled and tears welled in her eyes. She looked so small, so vulnerable in the older woman's eyes; Hallie shook her head and took a breath in "No" She said in a small voice.  
Hetty sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to her "What's the matter?" 

Hallie sat down next to her and let the tears flow over her eyes "I-I can't work on this case because my friend died and I can't stop thinking about it and-and everytime I stand up I get sick. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?" She sobbed as Hetty placed a hand on her back, starting to rub small circles on her back. 

"I don't know Hallie. What I do know is that you have something growing inside you which so many people want yet cannot have—" Hetty smiled as Hallie's tears ceased "—I think you may need a few days off. Just to recuperate. I will personally drive you home"  
Hallie smiled and placed a hand on her stomach "How'd you know?" She asked; a twinkle in Hetty's eyes told her that the other woman has always known, maybe before she herself did.  
"I'll tell Nate to take you home" Hetty said as she stood up and walked down the corridor.

"Hetty!" Hallie called out behind her.  
The smaller woman turned around and looked questioning at the other woman "Yes?"  
Hallie stood up also "Make sure they find out who killed Kingston" She stated as Hetty nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I love **_**All Saints**_** at the moment. It's completely awesome!**

_

_I can't believe how you looked at me,  
With you're James Dean glassy eyes.  
In your tight jeans,  
with your long hair.  
And your cigarette stained lies.  
Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?_

Nate opened the door to Hallie's apartment and waited for her to walk inside. He ran a hand through her hair as she walked past him and threw her bag onto her couch.  
Her boyfriend closed the door behind him and bounced his keys in his hands "So uh, I've got to get back to work; but I've made an appointment for us to go see your doctor tomorrow at 12:30"Nate said as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her stomach. If he felt it right, he could feel the baby bump underneath her shirt. 

Hallie smiled and gave him a kiss "Thanks Nate" She said as he moved his hands away from her stomach and walked over to the door; "You give me a call if you need me. Even if it's for milk or something" He smiled at her as she nodded.  
"Tell everyone I'm sorry" Hallie called out as Nate opened the door to let himself out; "I will" He gave her one last look before walking out the door; leaving Hallie to let out a breath and walk around her kitchen bench; tapping her fingers on the black granite bench.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV; she decided that she may as well get used to this, since she's going to be a soccer Mom in nine months. 

It was six o'clock when she woke up to a knock on the door; slowly, she blinked once or twice before gingerly standing up and walking over to the door. A yawn escaped her mouth as she opened the door; if she knew who was standing on the other side, maybe she would have never done so.  
Her mouth went dry as she stared at the couple in front of her; her first instinct was to call Nate; or even Callen would do at that moment; but her phone was still on the coffee table.  
"No, no, no, no. Not today, I can't deal with this. Not today" She stuttered as a smile graced the two persons' face. 

"Hallie. That's not the way to greet your mother and father. Now, are you going to let us in?" Jessica McKenzie looked at her only daughter and smiled brightly at her.  
Hallie looked at the face of her tormentor, the man who haunted her dreams almost every night "Chris" She said the name for the first time in six years. The last time they saw each other. Before she ran off to join NCIS. 

"Hey; you're looking great. Beautiful in fact" Chris replied to her as he gave her a smarmy smile. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she stood rooted to the spot. She wished for any moment for Nate to return so he could whisk her away from this situation.  
Hallie protectively placed a hand on her stomach "What are you doing here?" She asked in a weak voice.  
"Well I was hoping that you would invite us in for dinner" Jessica said as she pushed her way into her house and looked around "You don't have a man then?" She called out. 

Chris followed suit and walked past Hallie; gently brushing his hand against her backside as he did so. Hallie felt as though she was fifteen again. Like she had too be seen and not heard; and that's exactly what she did. Only speaking when she was spoken too.  
"What makes you think that?" Hallie replied as she closed the door; glancing up at the clock and hoping Nate won't be too long. 

Chris sat down on the couch and made himself at home; flicking through the channels on her television. Hallie threw him a disgusted look before walking over to her Mom;  
"Well you don't have any 'manly' items in the house. No second toothbrush or anything like that" Jessica responded as she looked around.  
Hallie rolled her eyes and pulled a loaf of garlic bread from the freezer "Dinner" She said as she placed it in the microwave after un-wrapping it from the foil.  
"That's your dinner?" Jessica said as Hallie returned to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soft drink; opening it and taking one long drink form it. 

"Yep. I wasn't expecting visitors tonight" Hallie explained as she placed the bottle back into the fridge and closed it.  
The door opening and closing brought everyone out of their talk; Jessica looked up and saw Nate standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge; "Um, hi" He looked over at Hallie who had relief written all over her face.  
She walked over to him and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear "Get me the hell out of here" She said; he looked at her with a confused expression as he saw the fear in her eyes. 

Jessica walked over with her hand outstretched "Jessica. I'm Hallie's Mom. And that lazy sod on the couch is my husband Chris. Hallie's step father" She introduced.  
Nate's ears instantly stuck up at this announcement; the person Hallie feared more then anyone in the world was currently sitting on her couch watching her television.

"I'm Nate. Hallie's boyfriend" Nate introduced as he shook her hand and allowed it to fall by his side.  
Jessica clapped her hands together excitedly "Well this is brilliant. I think we should all go out for dinner; catch up, just like old times" 

Hallie closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed deeply "Mom, I'm sure Nate's really tired. He's been at work all day" She said, hoping she would get the hint and leave.  
Jessica turned to the psychologist "Oh, and what do you do?"  
"I'm an operational Psychologist. I work with Hallie actually" He said; keeping Chris in his line of sight. 

Hallie looked away and went into her bedroom; closing the door behind her and sitting on her bed, her heart sped up as she reminded herself that her day couldn't possibly get any worse; it was drifting on seven o'clock when she heard Nate explain to her parents that she was really tired and that maybe they should come back some other time; an excuse that they seemed to accept because her mother and Chris walked into the bedroom and walked over to her; her mother planting a kiss on her forehead "We'll be back tomorrow night; so don't make plans. 

Chris walked over to her and did the same; to which Hallie froze when he did "See you tomorrow" He smiled as he walked out of the room and out of the house with Nate closing the door behind them.  
He immediately walked back into the bedroom and gave Hallie a hug; holding her as she clung on to him. He planted a kiss into her hair as he rocked her back and forth "Jennifer admitted to killing Kingston" He stated. 

Hallie shook her head "I-I can't do this Nate. I can't be a Mom if I can't even face my own" She sobbed as he pressed another kiss into her hair.  
"Yes you can. Because you're not going to do to our child what your mother did to you" Nate explained as she moved away from him and laid on the bed.  
He came and laid next to her; his head propped up by his hand "You're gonna be a great Mom. I've seen the way you are with children on cases"  
Hallie nodded and wiped away two stray tears "This is all that I seem to be doing these days. Crying" She laughed softly as she rolled onto her side. 

"You're under a lot of stress lately. Hence why Hetty's given you a few days off. Also, I uh, I had to tell the guys that you're uh, that you're pregnant" Nate said sheepishly.  
Hallie groaned and rubbed her hands over her face "You didn't?" She tried to call his bluff but all he did was shake his head.  
"Nope. They called my bluff when I told them you were feeling under the weather" Nate explained as he reached over and brushed some hair from her eyes. 

After seeing her yawn, Nate pressed a kiss to her forehead "Go to sleep. I'll be here" He promised. Hallie nodded and closed her eyes.  
As soon as he saw her breathing evened out, he slipped out of the room and pulled out his phone; the first number he dialed was a number he had found many months ago yet never had bothered to call.


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own anything but Hallie. ^.^**

She's fine.  
Most of the time.  
She takes her days with a smile.  
Moves like,  
A dancer in lights.  
Spinning around to the sound.  
But sometimes she falls down…

He could hear the echoes of the children playing outside as he walked down the laminated floor corridor; passing row upon rows of lockers; he wondered which locker was hers, if hers was even in this part of the building. Finally; he found himself in front of a classroom where a man in his late forties was wiping down the white board.  
He knocked on the doorframe and waited for the man to acknowledge him.  
"Can I help you?" The man asked in a thick English accent.

Nate nodded and stepped further into the classroom "Yeah. We spoke on the phone last night, I'm Doctor Nate Getz" He smiled as the two men shook hands.

"Uh. Nice to meet you Doctor" The man—David Jensen—smiled as he offered Nate a seat which he took.  
Nate looked around at the various posters on the teacher's wall as David took a seat at his desk "Call me Nate" He suggested.

David nodded and folded his hands upon his desk "So; you wanted to know about Hallie McKenzie did you?"  
Nate leaned back in his chair and said "Yeah. I just want to know what she was like in high school. What kind of student she was" He explained.  
David looked down and leaned forward "Hallie—" He looked lost for words for a moment before; "Hallie was a very troubled teenager" He summed up.

Nate narrowed his eyes "How so?"  
"She was disruptive, always getting into fights, chatted back to her teachers, wag class, smoke; anything that would get her into trouble" David explained "She was very angry at the world"  
Nate took this into consideration "Any idea why?" He asked this even though he knew the reason why.

David shook his head "She never talked to anyone. She only hung around with a very bad crowd. More then once was she brought up in front of the principal because of her actions. I had to convince the principal not to expel her on several occasions because I knew she was a bright young lady. She was smart; she just never applied herself"  
Nate mulled over his words for a moment "What got her back on track?"

David shrugged and threw up his hands "No clue" He rested them on his lap as he leaned back in his chair "One day, she just turned up to school; ignoring her old friends and got working. She passed school….Just. But, she did it. I tutored her after school to get her good marks" He smiled at the memories.

Nate narrowed his eyes at this; what made Hallie change her attitude towards life? He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to take Hallie to her appointment; he stood up and shook the other man's hand "Well, thank you David. You've been really helpful" He smiled as the other man stood up and walked him to the door.  
"Nate. What is Hallie doing with herself lately?" David asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Nate smiled tightly at the other man "Your tutoring paid off. She's in law enforcement these days" He explained. David smiled and shook Nate's hand again "If you see her, you tell her to pay me a visit some day" He grinned.  
Nate nodded and told him he would before walking out of the room and back into the corridor; just as the students began piling back in.

* * *

"Well you'd be happy to know that it's healthy" Nate said into his phone as he and Hallie walked out of the doctor's surgery and into the car park "She's good. Bored at home"  
Hallie waited at the passenger side of the door as Nate switched ears with the phone and opened both doors "Is that Hetty?" She asked him.

Nate looked up and nodded; "Yeah Hetty. I'll drop Hallie off home then I'll come in and give you my opinion on this" He explained.  
Hallie clicked her fingers at him and motioned for him to hand her the phone; he passed it over gingerly and winced as she snatched it from him "When can I come back in?" She asked eagerly as she slid into the passenger seat.  
_"Not until after the birth"_

Hallie groaned and wriggled in her seat "Hetty; please. I'm begging you here. I'll even chill with Eric in the ops center. Please!" She pleaded with the other woman.  
_"On one condition"_

"Anything"  
Nate smiled at his girlfriend and turned the corner.  
_"You stay back at the ops center and you do not get involved in any field missions no matter what"_

"I promise" She bounced happily in her seat as Nate laughed.  
_"I'll see you soon"_

Hallie hung up the phone and placed it on Nate's lap "I'm allowed to go back to work" She smiled as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes; she felt as though everything was finally falling into place.  
"Actually Hallie; I wanted to talk to you about something" Nate started.  
Hallie opened one eye and looked at him "That sounds worrying"

"Since we're expecting a child and all. I was just uh, I was just thinking that maybe we should make this more permanent" Nate explained.  
Hallie opened both eyes and looked at him with a confused expression "Like?"  
Nate licked his lips nervously "I was thinking that maybe we should get a house. I've always wanted a dog" He said in a distant voice as he looked over at her with a smile on his face.

Hallie grinned "Like an apple pie, white picket fence lifestyle with uh, two kids a dog; manicured lawns and a 9-5 job?" She asked; Nate looked back to the road and swallowed deeply; unsure of how she was going to react to his request; "Yeah. I don't see why not" She concluded after a moment to think about it.

Nate looked over at her in surprise "Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean, it's getting a bit of a hassle driving to each other's place every night and we're expecting a child. Just one question though" Hallie smiled.  
Nate looked back at the road and said "Shoot"  
"That whole, 9-5 job thing has kinda fallen on it's ass with our job and all. So I was wondering; maybe I could have a loving and caring—husband. Instead of the job" Hallie said as she bit her bottom lip.

Nate pulled into the car park out the front of the office and turned off the ignition; turning to face his girlfriend "Are you proposing to me Hallie?" He asked.  
The younger woman smiled and shrugged "If you want" She looked away and stared at the agents who were walking to their cars.  
Nate chucked and undid his seatbelt, doing the same to Hallie "Okay; Hallie Elizabeth McKenzie. Will you be my wife so we can have that whole clichéd kind of life?" He smiled.

Hallie nodded and kissed Nate passionately "I'd love too" She whispered when they broke apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my plane ticket today! I leave for the UK on the 8th of October! Horray! **

_Yeah.  
It's plain to see.  
That baby you're beautiful.  
And there's nothing wrong with you.  
It's me.  
I'm a freak.  
But thanks for loving me,  
'cause you're doing it perfectly.  
Yeah there might have been a time when I would let you slip away.  
I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life…  
_

"You are shit!"

Hallie bowed her head as her step-father walked around her couch while she was sitting in it. She wouldn't let him see the tears which were forming in her eyes; she felt as though she was a child, being told off because she wouldn't do as he said; what he wanted her to do. That was exactly what she did now; she pushed back his advancements towards her; his suggestive comments towards her. She didn't question where her mother is; she knew that she knew he was here; but she also knew that her mother never cared before. Why start now?

"Do you think Nate or whatever his name is really loves you? Does he know? About what you let me do to you all those times?" Chris asked as he bent his face down next to her face.

Hallie blinked back tears and nodded "Yeah. And he still loves me" She whispered as Chris let out a loud laugh.  
Nate was at work for most of the night tonight helping Callen and Sam with one of their suspects and then helping Hetty with some profiling; so she couldn't count on him walking through the door and rescuing her from her step father.

"You honestly _think_ he loves you? I see the way he looks at you. Like you're filth. Because he knows; he knows you always led me on; always dressed in those provocative clothes around the house and then when I made a move on you; you cried rape" Chris continued to torment her as her stomach clenched tightly.

Hallie thought back to all those times when he did hurt her; did she really lead him on? Thinking back, she remembered teasing him, walking around in those shorts and those singlets in summer. Maybe she did lead him on; maybe, just maybe everything she had experienced at his hands was her fault "I know Nate loves me. He tells me so; we're even getting married, and a house, and I'm having his child"

Chris continued to laugh as he pulled up and chair and sat in front of her "There's something you need to know Hallie. There's something that I know you know about; but you won't admit it. You felt something between us. All those times we slept together. Because you know what; I felt it too. Why do you think I came all this way to see you? I think we belong together"

Hallie couldn't move away from him "I was a child. There's no way I felt anything for you except hate" She bit.  
A sharp pain in her cheek made her realise that he had slapped her; she abruptly stood up and went to walk to her phone; about ready to call Callen to get him out of here when he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"You can't deny what we have Hallie" He whispered to her as he hovered over her; he stood up and looked at her "Lets' see if my theory is right. Let's see if Nate still loves you after this" He rose his foot and brought it down onto her stomach; she let out a cry of pain and was almost relieved when he knocked her out.

* * *

When she woke up; tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered what happened. She felt a hand over her own and saw Nate asleep by her bed; her small hand in his big hand.  
She also saw a gold band with a single diamond on her ring finger. More tears flowed as the pain from her stomach became worse.  
She tried her hardest not to wake up Nate but to no avail; he heard her whimper and opened his eyes to see her holding her tears at bay.

"Shh Shh Shh. Come one Hal" He whispered to her as he pressed a button to call a nurse into the room "its okay. It's all okay" He promised her as a nurse came in and injected something into her IV tube.  
Hallie opened her eyes and saw Nate and his three day old beard which was growing on his face; a look which she had always found attractive on him; but not this time. No, this time it meant that he hadn't been home once, that he had been by her side the whole time looking after her.

"The" Hallie started to whisper but felt as though she couldn't get it; Nate looked sadly at her and shook his head "I'm sorry Hallie. The uh, the doctors seem to think that a strong force. Your father is in custody back at NCIS" He said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

More tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered the words which wouldn't stop repeating themselves in her head "It was all my fault" She whispered as she rested her head on the white pillow.  
"No. Nothing was your fault" Nate reassured.  
Hallie shook her head and closed her eyes tightly shut "No. Nate. Not that. Not the death—" She couldn't bring herself to say it "—what he did to me. Maybe I meant for it to happen" She said as she looked down at the ring on her finger "I thought; maybe if I convinced myself to block it out, to convince myself that I wasn't asking for it because he was my _father_, and it was all wrong; but I think I always wanted it. Always. I wanted him because he was the only man to care about me. Truly" She explained.

Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing from his fiancés mouth "Hallie. Nothing that he did to you was deserved. You were not asking for it by what you've told me. If he cared about you do you think he would have killed your—our—child? Do you think he would have made you sleep with your uncle? Hallie you need to understand this, whatever he has said isn't true. Why do you think I'm marrying you?"  
Hallie shrugged "Sympathy"

Nate laughed and kissed her head "If I was doing that I would have stayed with Rose" He swallowed and traced the back of her hand with his thumb "We had a boy" He said after a moment.  
Hallie looked down and turned her hand upwards to capture his fingers between her own "His name was Dom" She smiled.  
Nate nodded and squeezed her hand "We had a baby boy named Dom" He said as he brushed her hair away from her face.  
"Yeah. We did" Tears fell from Nate's eyes as he looked away from her. Not wanting her to see his weakness.

But Hallie knew; because she always knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leaving for the UK on the 8****th**** of October; is kinda scared due to customs. Stupid uniformed people. XD Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; I appreciate them dearly. Love ya all. Mwah.**

**Four weeks later….**

_"You think I'm pretty,  
Without any make-up on.  
You think I'm funny,  
When I get the punch line wrong.  
I know you get me,  
So I Let all my walls come down…"  
_

Nate didn't understand why Sam or Callen allowed Hallie to be here; to watch them interrogate her father. He was fully against it; he couldn't bear to see his fiancé hurting the way she was, to see the pain in her eyes everytime he looked at her, no matter how much she tried to reassure him that she was fine.  
He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her face; it was a stone mask. She wasn't giving anything away to him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked in the gentlest voice possible. Hallie looked at him and nodded "Yeah. Yeah. I'm-I'm fine" She breathed out as she turned back to the screen, just in tome to see Sam pull him from the chair and pin him against the wall.

_"She was asking for it! She was always asking for it!" _Chris yelled at Sam and Callen.  
It was at this point that Hallie finally lost control of her cool demeanor. She grabbed the gun which was sitting on the table and went to walk into the interview room.  
Nate; as per usual, was too slow to grab Hallie in time "Hallie!" He called out after her, sliding off the table and running towards her as she shoved open the door to the interview room "Hallie!" He repeated as he grabbed her arm, just as she pulled the safety off the weapon and placed the nuzzle under Chris' chin. 

"Hallie" Callen said as he tried to pull her back from him. Nate placed a single arm around her shoulders as to keep her back from him.  
"Hallie. He's not worth you loosing your job over" Callen tried to coax her into lowering the gun.  
Sam gripped her shoulder and stared at her "Come on. You don't need to do this" He wanted to let her shoot him; blow his kneecaps off, shoot him in the shoulder, anything. But he couldn't allow her to ruin her life, things that she had worked so hard for; just because they let her do something reckless in the heat of the moment. 

"I _never_ wanted you to do this to me. I _never_ asked you to do the things you did. If it was up to me; you'd be dead already" Hallie snarled into his ear as Nate gently pulled her back.  
"Come on" He said in a careful tone as he pulled her back, allowing Sam to grab the gun from her. 

Nate led Hallie towards the door when Chris said something which made them both stop; "Hallie, have you ever wondered why your Mom never came to you when you screamed for her?" the young woman turned on the spot and narrowed her eyes at him; Chris smirked at her "Think about it"  
Hallie bit something back as she stormed out of the room; allowing Callen and Sam to continue interrogating him.

_

"He's just playing with you Hallie" Nate stated as he watched his fiancée pace back and forth in front of him "You know that"  
Hallie spun around to face him "Then why would he say that? Why would he put that thought into my head?"  
"You pointed a gun at him. He was scared" Nate reasoned as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders; rubbing his thumbs up and down in a soothing manner. 

She relaxed in his touch as she closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly "He deserved it" She mumbled in a childish way; smiling slightly as Nate raised his hands to either side of her face and planted a small kiss on her lips "You haven't been telling me everything though. Have you?" He stated; watching her reaction carefully.  
Hallie's eyes shot open as she looked at the taller man "What'd you mean?" She asked cautiously. 

"Around four weeks ago, I got in contact with your high school teacher Mr. Jensen—" He began, feeling slightly suspicious when Hallie took a step away from him and turned her back "—he told me how much trouble you were in school. The he also told that one day, you came back to school and you were different. You put your head down and got your HSD. So what happened?" 

Hallie placed her hands on her hips and shook her head; willing the memories of that event away from tormenting her mind "Nate; I love you so much" She turned back to him with glassy eyes "But I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. It's just one of those things that I want to keep close to my heart" She explained.  
Nate nodded and wiped her tears away with his thumbs "You know I'm here when you're ready to talk" 

They both looked up as Sam and Callen walked out of the interview room and over to them; "How're you holding up?" Callen asked Hallie as he looked her up and down.  
"I'm okay. What's he said?" Hallie asked as she wrapped her arms around herself in a way to make her seem smaller.  
Sam shrugged a shoulder "He's admitted to it. What he did. What he's done. All we need is for you to make a statement about it and he's more then likely to go to prison" He explained.

Hallie sighed and looked away from the three men and shook her head "I can't. I just-I just can't" Nate gave her a questioning look "I can't re-live that. Not when I've only just gotten it out of my head" She pushed past the men and walked out of the boathouse. Trying to rid herself of the headache which was starting to come on.  
Callen watched where the younger agent stormed out and sighed "I'll go have a word with her" He said as he walked out of the building and over to where Hallie was leaning against the wall. 

"Do you remember what I told you when you were seventeen?" He asked her as he came to stand next to her.  
Hallie shrugged "You told me a lot of things when I was seventeen" She smiled as Callen gave a short laugh at her.  
"I told you that you can't let the past affect your future" Callen clarified.  
Hallie nodded "You got me this job. You were the first person who kept their promise to me" She said in a small voice. 

Callen placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to him "You needed to get out. I'm glad you did though"  
"So am I. Thanks for helping me" Hallie said as the door opened and Nate stepped into the yard. 

Callen and Hallie shared a look before she wrapped an arm around Nate's waist and walked over to his car, knowing that G Callen was the reason why her life was changed around.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm watching the X factor; it's so funny!**

* * *

"Mike Renko" Hallie greeted as she saw the rugged looking man sitting at her desk.  
He looked up at her and Nate as they walked over to him "Hallie McKenzie. You've grown up" Mike smiled as he gave the younger woman a hug.  
"Still going for that 'I'm homeless' look?" She mocked as they parted and Mike gave Nate a handshake.

"Well I knew how much you loved it" Mike joked as Hallie punched him in the arm. Nate tried to quell the feeling of jealousy in his stomach as he saw the two old friends interact. It was no secret in the office about the way Renko feels about Hallie. The small touches, the whispered words, the way Renko would go out of his way to help her in any situation.  
"I'm engaged" Hallie flashed her engagement ring at him and smirked as Nate felt the feeling in his stomach fade with Renko's smile.

He pulled her hand towards him to look at the ring closer "Anyone I know?" He asked in a suspicious tone.  
Hallie grinned and started to walk away; listening to Renko throwing names at her "Callen?...Sam?—Eric?" He called out.  
Nate pulled her into his office and closed the door behind him. He turned to her with his eyes narrowed "What's Renko doing here?" He asked, placing his hands on her waist. It was obvious that Nate was uncomfortable with Renko being in the building; especially given his and Hallie's past together.

Hallie shrugged "Does it look like I know?" She hissed as she placed her hands on top of Nate's "Must be big if he is here though" She stated as Nate brushed a few of her stray curls over her shoulder.  
She noticed Nate hesitating slightly and smiled "Oh, I see. You're a bit unsure aren't you? About Renko being here" When Nate looked down; Hallie smirked and planted a kiss on his lips "I'm marrying you remember" She took a step back from his embrace and back stepped towards the door with a playful smile on her lips "So chill out will ya" She gave him a wink as she walked out of the office and over to where Sam, Callen, Renko and the newly joined Kensi were standing around the desks talking.

"So; Renko. What are you doing here?" Hallie asked as Nate followed her into the bull pen.  
Renko eyed Hallie up and down and placed his hands on the back of his head, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in "A boatload of AK-47s have gone missing. Presumably they've been stolen and sold on to supply terrorists but we're not too sure. So I was hoping that Sam and Callen here could help me" He smiled at Hallie "So you can go back to being engaged…..to Nate" He added.

Hallie turned to her three colleagues "You told him" She stated "You told Renko I was engaged to Nate"  
"Well you are!" Kensi retorted.

Hallie nodded "Yeah; maybe. But I was hoping that I could tell him" She explained.  
"So were you going to invite me to the wedding?" Renko asked; a teasing smirk still present on his face.  
Hallie glared at the older man "If I have too" She mumbled as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room and into the ops center.

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime since they had spent anytime alone with each other. Since they had ordered in and just relaxed on his couch. Hallie was snuggled in his chest as they sat watching some random reality TV show; Nate placed a kiss in her hair and smiled at her; glad that she was choosing him over Renko.  
"Do you know what would be nice?" Hallie suddenly said as she ate a prawn from Nate's Chinese container.

Nate smiled down at her and ate what was on his fork before continuing "What?" He quizzed.  
He felt Hallie slide down into his chest to make herself more comfortable "To have my Dad walk me down the aisle"  
"You want Chris to walk you down the aisle?" He couldn't have heard her right. It was just yesterday that she was pointing a gun at him.

Hallie shook her head furiously "No, no, no, no. My Dad. My _real_ Dad" She looked up at him with a small, sad, smile "But I don't know where he is" She said sadly as she looked back at the TV.  
Nate ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her arm up and down "Its okay. I'm sure Callen or someone would be more then happy to walk you down the aisle"  
Hallie nodded "Yeah. I know he would; but it just would have been nice to have my real Dad there you know?"

"I do" Nate stroked her hair until the evened out breathing of his fiancée filled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I was thinking; that as a wedding gift to her from me, I could try to track down her real father; convince him to walk her down the aisle" Nate said to Hetty the next morning as Hallie, Sam, Callen and Renko went to talk to some sailors wives.  
Hetty nodded and pursed her lips "Any way for you to actually achieve this goal Nate?" She asked; looking at the psychologist over her round glasses.  
"Well I was hoping maybe Eric could help me" He shifted from foot to foot and waited for Hetty's answer.  
The smaller woman nodded and placed her hands in front of her, folded neatly "Well, if he agrees. But; you do this in your own time. Now, if you need anything; you come and just ask me. Understood?" 

"Thanks Hetty" Nate smiled as he turned his back on the smaller woman; "Nate"  
The said man turned back to face his boss with a confused face "Yeah?"  
"Make this wedding; something magnificent. Make it a day where anything can happen" Hetty smiled as Nate narrowed his eyebrows; he had a sneaking suspicion that what she just said had an underlying meaning to it "I will" He replied as he walked out of the office just in time to see the team walk back into the office.

"Oh, Kensi; can you go upstairs and ask Eric to find me the address for someone by the name of Jason Derricks" He remembered Hallie mentioning the name to him once.

Kensi raised an eyebrow yet did as she was told without another word.  
"Oh, and Kensi. Can you keep it too yourself?" Nate asked in a slightly pleading voice. 

Kensi nodded "Sure thing" She finished slowly as she walked up to the ops center. 

Hallie held her jaw; moving it side from side, Callen had an ice-pack covering his eye and Renko was leaning against Sam who was helping him to a seat.  
"Should I even ask?" Nate asked slowly as he walked into the bullpen.  
Callen waved a hand in 'don't ask' manner and kicked his feet on to the desk. Nate walked over to Hallie who winced as she touched a sore spot on her jaw "What happened?" He asked her.  
"I thought you weren't going to ask" Hallie grumbled as Callen passed her the icepack which he had on his eye to place on her jaw. 

"I was curious" Nate explained as he placed the pack on her jaw.  
Renko looked up from where he was examining the red and bloody wound on his leg "We got a lead to check out an abandoned factory; we went in, we were ambushed" He explained.  
"We were lucky to make it out alive" Sam stated in a somber tone. 

Hallie nodded and groaned "This hurts!" She exclaimed; kicking her desk slightly.  
"I want all four of you to go to the hospital and get yourselves checked out" Hetty called out as she walked out from her office.

Kensi walked down from the ops room and looked at the scene in front of her "Woah; what happened to you three?" She asked Hallie, Callen and Renko.

"Language barrier" Hallie concluded.  
Kensi raised an eyebrow and handed Nate a piece of paper with an address on it "I see. Get any info?" She asked as she sat on the edge of Hallie's desk.  
"Nope. We had to shoot them" Sam said as he pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out numerous bandages.

Hetty threw her arms up in exclamation "Is anybody listening too me?" She called out.  
"We don't need the hospital Hetty. Right?" Callen stated as he looked at his team mates.  
The three of them nodded. 

The smaller woman glared at the senior field agent "What I say _goes_ Mr. Callen. So, chop-chop. Up you all get for those who actually _can_ walk—" This was thrown in with a look at Renko "—I'll call a head nurse so you three will get seen straight away. Nate, a word if you may" Hetty turned her back on the agents as they all gingerly got up and walked back towards the office door.  
"I'm driving" Was the last thing Nate heard come out of Hallie's mouth. 

After chatting with Hetty; Nate drove to the address which was on the piece of paper. He had decided that Hallie deserved her perfect wedding; even if that meant driving all the way to Santa Monica to hunt down her absent father. He wondered what the other man would say to him when he realised that it was is daughter's fiancé on his doorstep.  
Nate parked the car out the front of the white house and sat in his car for a moment before deciding to get out and take a chance. 

He cautiously walked up the front garden path and up onto the verandah; ringing the doorbell and standing back. He noticed that this was the type of 'apple pie' life that he and Hallie wanted; a neat garden, beautiful house...  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a beautiful red haired woman looking at him with a confused expression "Can I help you?" She asked him. 

Nate smiled "My name's Nate and I'm looking for Jason Derricks?" He asked; hoping that the man was actually in.  
The woman smiled brightly and nodded "Yeah. Hang on a second I'll just go grab him" She left him waiting awkwardly on the front porch as she walked away form him, calling out Jason's name.  
Moments later; a handsome, neat looking man was standing in front of him; he could see where Hallie got her facial features from "Nate?" Jason guessed as Nate nodded and held out his hand for the other man to shake, something which he did. 

"You don't know me, but uh; I'm actually your daughter's fiancé" He said nervously.  
Jason narrowed his eyes "My daughter?" He quizzed.  
Nate nodded "Hallie" He saw the expression on the man's face change to one of recognition.  
"Hallie? She- is she?" Jason tripped over his words.  
Nate seemed to get what he was saying and shook his head "No, she's not here with me. She's actually at work. But uh; we're getting married, in a few months. And I think she would really like it if you were there" He explained. 

Jason nodded with tears in his eyes "Yeah" He breathed "Can I uh, is there some way which I can contact her. Call her even?" He asked.  
Nate smiled and nodded; pulling out a pen and paper from his back pocket and writing down her number "Here" He handed the other man the paper and felt his heart twang in his chest as Jason started crying. 

"Her Mom; she kicked me out when Hallie was just nine. I-" He wiped away the tears "-I've been trying to look for her for so long now. But, I never have. You don't know what this means to me" Jason said.  
Nate clapped the man on his back "I know she feels the exact same way"

Jason offered for Nate to come inside; an offer Nate took up.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to cut straight to Hallie and Nate's wedding day; then I'm going to write the last chapter!**

_Uh uh oh.  
uh uh oh.  
You were in collage working part time waiting tables.  
Left a small town,  
Never looked back.  
I was at flight risk.  
With a fear of falling.  
Wondering why we bother with love,  
if it never lasts.  
_

He watched as she walked towards him; a pearly white smile plastered on her face as she walked arm in arm down the red carpet with her father. He had never seen her in a dress before; so seeing her in a long, strapless white flowing dress with her brown hair in neat curls almost took his breath away; then he remembered he had to breathe to say I do.  
He remembered the look on her face when she saw her father again; the tears of joy which poured down her cheeks. It was months ago. 

Sam, Callen and Eric stood next to him; he couldn't think of anyone else better to be his best man and groomsmen. Kensi, Jennifer and Hallie's friend Georgia stood on the other side of the pew; each of their hair was straightened to go with their funky dark pink and black above the knee dresses.  
He watched as Hallie kissed her father on her cheek and looked at him; her grey eyes showing nothing but nervousness.  
She smiled shyly at him as he kissed her forehead "You're beautiful" He whispered to her as the celebrant came to stand between them. 

_Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch.  
The moment when we see it.  
Yes, yes.  
I can see it now._

He could think of nothing but the woman in front of him; how far she had come in her life. It seemed as though it was a lifetime ago that this same woman looked vulnerable, scared, alone. Now, she looked as though she was ready to take on the world. Her eyes twinkled at him as he realised she wasn't really paying attention to the celebrant either. He remembered her saying that she was only going to the wedding because she wanted to go to the reception. 

He looked over at the crowd and spotted Hetty and his own parents sitting in the front pew; smiles on all their faces. His parents had never met Hallie before; he tried to avoid that for as long as possible. He smiled at the phone conversations and the tone of his mother's voice when he said he was getting married.  
Hallie's eyes widened significantly as her phone started ringing. The church broke out in laughter as Hallie pulled her phone out from her lacy undergarment and read the message. A small smile gracing her face as she passed the phone over to Kensi who placed it in her small clutch.  
"Sorry" She said sheepishly as Nate gave her a crooked smile; he wouldn't have expected the wedding day anything less. 

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
You are the best thing,  
that's ever been mine._

Hallie looked at Nate with a smile on her face; she looked as though at any moment she would break out laughing. As she said her vows; for the first time he noticed how her hands were shaking ever so slightly. That her chest was rising and falling a bit too quickly. He thought she was going to faint.  
"I take you; Nathaniel Getz—" She gave a small snort as she placed a single gold band around his finger "—for better or for worse.'Till death do us part. To be my lawfully wedded husband" She smiled at him as Callen handed him Hallie's ring. 

"I take you; Hallie _Elizabeth_ McKenzie—" He placed the ring on her finger "—for better or for worse, 'till death do us part. To be my lawfully wedded wife" Nate said as Hallie looked down at their entwined hands.  
As the celebrant pronounced them husband and wife; he bent down and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her; the crown behind them erupted into applause and cheers as they both walked back down the aisle.  
"_Now_ can we go to the reception" Hallie winged; much to Nate's delight. 

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.  
And there's a draw of my things at your place.  
You learned my secrets and figure out why I've got it.  
You say we'll never make my parents mistakes._

The music pumped through the speakers as Nate watched Hallie dance with Kensi on the dance floor. A smile graced his face as he remembered that this was _his_ wedding; and down there was _his_ wife.  
He looked over at the bar and saw Eric and Georgia hitting it off; sitting next to him was Callen, cautiously sipping his drink and watching the crowd himself.  
"Shouldn't you be down there with your wife?" Called asked in a bemused voice.  
Nate nodded "Yeah. But I figured that I'll give her a bit of time to relax a bit. You should have seen how nervous she was out there today" He explained.  
Callen smiled "You're a lucky man Nate" He clapped the psychologist on the back and stood up, walking over to Hallie and Kensi and taking Kensi away from Hallie. Nate could have seen that one coming a mile away. 

_And we've got bills to pay.  
_ _We've got nothing figured out.  
When it was hard to take.  
Yes, yes.  
This is what I thought about._

Hallie walked over to her husband and sat down next to him; resting her head on his shoulder; "Don't tell me you're tired already" Nate laughed; placing an arm around her shoulders "Even Hetty's outlasting you on the dance floor"  
Hallie laughed as she saw Hetty dancing with Sam "Yeah well, I'm getting old Nate. I'm 24 dude" She smiled as she ate something off Nate's near empty plate of food.  
"I can't believe we're married" Nate smiled. 

Hallie nodded "Yeah. You're stuck with me now"  
Nate smiled and placed a longing kiss on her lips; something which Hallie deepened. 

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
You are the best thing,  
that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"I think we may go home guys" Nate said as Callen, Eric, Sam, Kensi and Hetty walked over to the newlyweds.  
They looked at Hallie who was obviously sleeping on Nate's shoulder; "That's a good idea Nate. Now; about this honeymoon. You're tickets for your flight is on your bed. You leave at eight-thirty tomorrow morning. So I suggest you go home; sleep and pack your bags" Hetty stated.  
Nate smiled and gently woke Hallie up "Come on; it's time to get you home" He smiled as Hallie blinked furiously. 

Hallie nodded and stood up; giving each one of the team a hug "See you guys when we get back" She said; clinging on to Callen for that little bit longer "Thank you" She whispered to him.  
The senior field agent nodded in understanding and looked her up and down one last time "You look amazing" He smiled at her. 

Hallie blushed and allowed Nate to lead her out of the venue where the reception was being held; "I have a surprise for you too Hallie" He said as she sat in the passenger seat of his car.  
"What is it?" Hallie asked as she let out a long yawn.  
Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out a single key "It's our new house"

_And I remember that fight 2:30 am.  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands.  
I ran out crying and you followed out into the street.  
Brace myself for the good-bye.  
'Cause it's all I've ever known.  
And you took me by surprise.  
You said I'll never leave you alone.  
You said.  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And everytime I look at you it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine.  
_

Nate watched her sleep; something he liked to do. Because it was the only time she was really ever at peace. He walked around the room placing items into the large suitcase. He couldn't have asked for a better day then what he had gotten today. The way her hair glistened in the dancing lights, her pale pink smile which was flashed for him and only him. He loved her; there was never any doubt about that anymore.

"Nate" Hallie called out with her face in the pillow "Get your ass into bed" She continued. 

Nate chuckled to himself and did as he was told; sliding in next to her and placing a kiss on her naked shoulder "I love you" He whispered.  
"I love you too" she replied as she turned to face him.

_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
You are the best thing.  
That's ever been mine._


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and added this to their alerts. It means so much to me!  
xxxx Michelle.  
**

**4 years later…**

_You make me smile like the sun,  
fall out of bed,  
sing like a bird,  
dizzy in my head.  
Spin like a record.  
Crazy on a Sunday night.  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe.  
Shine like a gold.  
Buzz like a bee.  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild.  
Oh you make me smile…_

"Lara!"

The sound of Hallie's voice echoed through the house. Nate let out a small groan and inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. He saw that it was only 7am. It had been a late one last night with the murder of a marine's wife and child. He shuddered slightly as he remembered that that could have been his wife and child.  
Nate smiled as he reminisced over the past four years; the birth of their daughter was defiantly the highlight of it all; Lara Macy Getz. No one needed to guess who Lara Macy was named after.  
The lowlight was defiantly the month when Hallie and Callen went missing on a mission in Yemen. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. It was a month of hell. When she returned, she handed in a resignation letter to the director; stating that her daughter needed a Mom. And she couldn't be a Mom and an NCIS agent. He understood. 

Slowly, he climbed out of bed and made his way down stairs to see Hallie and his three year old daughter having a stare-off in the kitchen. Hallie's hair was tied back in a bun while she was wearing a black singlet and grey tracksuit pants "Don't you even _think _about it" Hallie warned her daughter who was grinning madly. 

Nate leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene in front of him in amusement.  
Lara's eyes darted from her Mom to the table where there was a glass of orange juice sitting nicely on the table cloth. Lara, in all her cuteness, reached over to the table cloth and pulled it off the table, taking all the contents down with it; the glass and many other ordainments shattered on the linen floor.  
Nate's eyes widened as he watched the scene; Hallie glared at her daughter before breaking into a run, chasing after her; Lara screaming in response. 

Nate sighed and grabbed a cloth from the sink; he sometimes wondered who actually the child in the house was. He bent down and started cleaning up the mess. Upon hearing a door slam and screaming coming from Lara's bedroom; he assumed Hallie had caught her.  
"I swear to God I'm going to kill her" Hallie grumbled as she tripped slightly over Nate's feet "Wow, hi honey. We didn't wake you did we?" She offered a hand to Nate to help him up.  
Nate shook his head "Nope. Had to get up. Work today" He smiled as he gave Hallie a kiss; he threw the cloth in the sink which landed with a small splat on the metal.  
"God I miss work" Hallie winged as she leaned against the breakfast bench. 

"They all miss you. The girl they brought in to replace you; Tahlia. Bit of a ditz" Nate explained. Hallie gave a large smile and laughed "Did you just call her a _ditz_?"  
Nate shrugged a shoulder and went to move up the stairs "I've cleaned up the mess. I'm just going to take a shower" He explained as the screaming stopped "Is she asleep?" He asked.  
"I really hope so" Hallie gave a bemused smile as Nate walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

Hallie looked around the kitchen and blew out a breath; she looked at the photo she had on one of the kitchen cabinets of her and the team; the team she left behind. It was no secret that she missed being an agent; she missed the adventure and excitement, the thrill of the chase. Not that she would give being a Mom for that; never would she give that up to be an agent again. It was just that taking Lara to crèche everyday wasn't as exciting as she wished it was. 

"So I was thinking that if you want; tonight I can take Lara to my parent's house and you and me could go do something" Nate said as he walked down the stars; buttoning up the rest of his shirt. Hallie watched this and bit her bottom lip "Oh, don't button it up" She said as she taped her thumbs on the bench behind her.  
Nate laughed slightly and raised an eyebrow "Lara's upstairs Hallie. If you let my parents look after Lara, then maybe…" He smirked as he placed Hallie's face between his hands. 

"What time are you home?" Hallie asked, breathing in his all too familiar aftershave.  
Nate shrugged "Until they're finished needing me" He kissed her deeply before pulling away and grabbing his keys "See you tonight" He called out as he pulled open the front door and closed it behind him.  
Hallie rolled her eyes and waked up the stairs solemnly "Love you Hal. Love you too Nate. I'll see you at a reasonable time tonight. Not 1am again" She mocked as she pushed open the door of Lara's room to see her playing with her dolls. 

"Sorry Mommy" Lara said without looking away from the dolls.  
Hallie picked up her daughter and gave her a hug "Me too sweetie" She started to walk down the stairs with Lara on her hip "How would you like to take Norman for a walk?" She smiled at her daughter who was nodding furiously.  
"Yeah! Can I walk him?" Lara asked as Hallie set her down on the carpet.  
Hallie shook her head "No sweetie. You're a bit too little yet" She smiled as she grabbed the lead off the hook.  
Lara huffed as she stormed towards the back door to let the black Labrador inside. 

"So Lara's at my Mom's house. We have the whole house to ourselves" Nate trapped her against the sink as Hallie tried to wash the dishes "What do you want to do?"  
Hallie could feel his breath on the back of her neck as small goosebumps rose on her skin. It was nice that after four years together, they were still completely and madly in love with each other "I think that we could watch 'house of 1000 corpses'" She said; trying to avert the feeling which was growing inside her. 

"I hate that movie" Nate said as he planted small kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.  
Hallie's breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed deeply "I know" Another swallow "That's why it's my favorite"  
Nate smiled as he noticed the effect he was having on her "Why don't we go upstairs?" He asked as he spun her around. Hallie smirked and nodded "Yeah" She said as she kissed him deeply; feeing his fingers clench her back. 

**Hallie's. POV-**

I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you.  
Its everything I feel for him. 


	12. Chapter 12

There's a new story up involving Nate/Hallie. It's called 'Love like this'.

xxx Shelly


End file.
